NonExistent
by Dana Doggett
Summary: Sometimes relationships are non-existent even though they exist. Rohrer/Reyes


Title: Non-Existent Author: Dana Doggett Date: June 25, 2006 Distribution: XFMU, Gossamer, Spookys Rating: R sex Category: RRR (which stands for Rohrer/Reyes Relationship), implied Doggett/Scully

Timeline: Season 9 as if Knowle isn't a Super Soldier, he's your regular D.O.D. agent/informant.

Disclaimer: In my hands these characters really aren't the characters that surfer created, they're better than that, they like to explore more extreme possibilities.  
>Beta: Alexa<p>

Summary: Sometimes relationships are non-existent even though they exist.

Dedication: For Kristi since she's the one who got this pairing in my head. Without Kristi there would be no "Triple R".

What the fuck was he thinking? Sleeping with Monica Reyes? Her affections serve no purpose towards any professional goals he desires. In his field of work there's no time or room for personal relationships, they only get in the way. He shouldn't self-indulge like this.

She's a damn attractive woman. Brunettes have always been his type. She's strong, muscular. This attracts him. She doesn't bite her tongue when she knows that she should. She's creative, sensual, and erotic. Hell, the woman makes long-sleeve turtlenecks sexy.

The stairwell to Monica's apartment building is dark. A lightbulb must have burned out. There's a faint smell of cigarettes. Knowle Rohrer breathes deep. Cigarettes remind him of his time with her after they have sex. The sex must not be enough to relax her or calm whatever nerves she has, that must be why she smokes afterwards. Something else is on her mind. For months now he thinks he knows what that something is. It's possible he feels the same way too.

They've been sleeping together for a few years now. Hooked up in 1999 when she was in D.C., visiting her friend, John Doggett, before she had to leave for New Orleans. Every so often after that first night they'd make plans to see each other. Either she'd come up to D.C. or he'd plan a trip down to New Orleans. John had no idea their love affair was going on and he was the reason it ever began. All he did was introduce them: "Monica this is Knowle Rohrer, fellow Marine. Knowle, this is Monica Reyes, she was the one who worked on Luke's case." Knowle remembers his eyes meeting hers and knowing right then and there that there was something special between them. For the longest time he figured it was physical attraction and lust but lately he stops himself from thinking what else it could be.

Knowle slowly makes his way down the steps of her building. He stops and turns around, looking up at her apartment window. The lights are out, but he sees the butt of her cigarette light up as her lips encompass it as her lips had encompassed him. She inhales the poisonous nicotine and exhales.

Knowle looks away. She must have been awake when he got dressed and left her bed. He never wants to wake up next to her. That would mean that what they have together is much more than they pretend it to be

He gets into his car and drives off. He wishes something, whatever it is between them, he wishes it could change, but each of their lives is complex and won't allow them to do so right now.

She can't stand to stare at her reflection in the elevator doors on the way down to the basement office in the morning. The numb expression on her face reminds her of the heartache she feels every time she wakes up and hears Knowle silently leaving her in the middle of the night.

Some days she wishes John had never introduced them. Her love life wouldn't be so complicated if that had never happened.

The elevator door opens and Scully stands in front of her. Monica flashes her a quick smile. Her smile always seems sincere, but is really only a cover for the darkness inside of her.

"Agent Scully?" She's surprised that Scully is at the office.

"Good morning." Scully smiles at her, and enters the elevator.

"Late start for classes today?" Is it just her or does it seem like Agent Scully spends an awful lot of time here at the Bureau helping John Doggett?

"Yes. I was just checking in on John." Scully smiles; she always smiles when she talks about John. "You know, sometimes he needs someone with similar ideas and outlook to talk to."

"We have a case?"

"No " Scully nervously places a strand of hair behind her ear.

Monica steps out of the elevator just as John Doggett steps out of his office.

"Dana I'll pick you up at six " He stops short when he sees Monica in the hallway.

Monica looks back at Scully, she's smiling.

"Six sounds fine." There's a smile in her voice.

The elevator door closes. John rubs the back of his neck.

"Why do you get nervous whenever I accidentally stumble upon something between you and Dana?"

Monica walks up to him and stops, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Not sure maybe because I met her at work, I was her partner. I feel like it's against rules and regulations "

"She's not your partner anymore." Monica didn't mean to snap at him. "You don't have to pretend nothing is going on. I get sick of that in my own life." She's moody today, great.

Monica walks past him and into their office. John wrinkles his brow. She seems angry, upset, or something. He's never been good at reading her moods. He follows her into the office. He sits down at his desk and looks at her. She's sitting at Mulder's desk.

"Bad start to the morning, Monica?"

"You could say so."

Monica's itching for a cigarette.

She can't shake Knowle Rohrer from her mind. Seeing John and Dana together in the hallway, well, not together, rather finalizing their plans for a date made thoughts of Knowle enter her mind.

He's hypnotic and he's not even in the room with her. His hazel green eyes, so cold and so warm to her. His jaw so defined, chiseled. Such a man. His shoulders, muscular and that USMC tattoo doesn't hurt either.

Monica sighs. She's been with him so much that her mind's eye no longer needs to imagine his parts. She relies on memory now to enjoy him at any time during the day, and sometimes lonely nights for that matter.

His chest rising and falling in rhythm to his breathing. Her hand resting on him, her fingertips skimming over his thin chest hair. She smiles to herself upon the thought of his powerful, muscular thighs. She's never had such a perfectly masculine and attractive lover.

"What're you smiling about?" John's question is so innocent in comparison to her thoughts.

"Someone."

"Someone? What kind of answer is that? Who?" He can be so nosey.

"Doesn't matter, you don't know him." She lies.

John shakes his head and returns his thoughts to whatever he occupies himself with at the office when they have no case work.

Monica wasn't surprised when John cut out of work early today. All day he seemed antsy about his date with Dana, even though he continues to act as if nothing is going on between them. Sort of how her relationship with Knowle has been, existent yet non-  
>existent.<p>

Monica glances down at her handbag on the floor. Morley Lights await her. She hears rain pouring on the small window behind her desk. She doesn't want to step outside for a cigarette to satisfy her nicotine addiction, not when it's raining.

She stands up and walks to the office door. She closes it and turns off the light. The office is dark except for the light from her computer monitor. She crawls up on a small filing cabinet and cracks open the window. A fresh, moist breeze fills the room. She grabs her handbag and takes out a pack of Morley Lights. She removes a cigarette and lights up.

She sits on top of her desk, staring up at the window as she deeply inhales the nicotine. She hopes John and Dana don't make the same mistake she is making with Knowle: not letting anyone know concealing the relationship, letting it become only about sex and nothing else. John and Dana each deserve a relationship based on much more than that.

Monica takes a long drag off her cigarette, closing her eyes. She hasn't had a smoke all day and she's been itching for a fix since this morning. This feels so good, but it isn't really what she desires. He is.

She hears the office door open and close behind her. That better not be John or her boss. She quickly tries to hide her cigarette.

"Smokin' in the office now, are you?"  
>Monica turns around, it's Knowle. She sucks on her cigarette again.<p>

"You're not fucking your partner, are you?" He sounds serious, but Monica knows he's just kidding with her.

"Been thinking of you, actually." She puts her cigarette out inside her metal garbage can.

Knowle comes up to her. He's wet from the pouring rain outside. He doesn't smell of his aftershave, he smells purely masculine, the scent of his body, wet from the rain. He brushes the back of his hand across her cheek, gentle and perhaps in a loving way.

"We don't talk much, do we?" His voice is soft yet rugged, and so very sensual.

"No. We don't." She wonders why he said that.

Monica wraps her arms around his neck and presses her body against his. She lowers his mouth to hers, running her hands through his wet hair. She opens her mouth to him, and he slides his tongue into her mouth, massaging her tongue with a passion and desire she's never known before. The dampness of his body makes the air between them hot and humid. If the office were any smaller they'd be steaming up the windows in no time.

She runs her hand down his chest and slowly unzips his pants and slides her hand into his boxers. Her smooth hand stroking and gently squeezing his growing erection. She does this to him, arouses him. He growls his approval into her mouth.

He's quick to take control. He doesn't like to be out of control of a situation for too long. He pushes her up against the wall. He's rough, but she likes it this way. Normally she'd prefer to dominate, but with him she's comfortable letting him take control. His strong hands unbutton her blouse; he moves the fabric aside to expose her black bra. He pulls the straps off her shoulder with his mouth, and his hand gropes her muscular arm.

His hand finds its way to the bottom of the skirt she wore to work today. He lifts the skirt up and grabs her ass, sliding his fingers underneath her panties.

His hand grasps her panties, he makes a fist around them and tears them from her body. Monica moans; that hurt, but it feels so good. She adjusts her footing to give his hand more room to maneuver between her legs. She gasps loudly as his fingertip glides directly over her clit. He looks into her eyes devilishly. Does he care if she's not ready for direct stimulation? Does she care? No.

She places her hands on his pants and hooks her thumbs on his boxers and does her best to drop his pants as he continues to fondle her clitoris. She takes hold of his cock, she slides her hand from the base to the head over and over and over again until she feels pre-cum on the tip. She wipes it up with her index finger. She looks directly into his eyes.

He watches her as she places her index finger in her mouth and sucks his cum from her finger. With anyone else she'd never behave this way, and he knows it. He brings out her wild side.

He kisses her, devouring her mouth, tasting his juices on her lips. His hand gropes her breast, squeezing it.

"God, I love you " He moans into her ear in between sloppy, sexy kisses.

She leads his cock into her throbbing core; he moans. His hand takes hold of her leg and he lifts it up to help spread her legs for better penetration. He slides his other hand on her ass. He lifts her up and lets her body come down around his hard cock, her body weight helping him penetrate her deeper and deeper.

He thrusts into her as she wraps her legs around him. She throws her head to the side and gasps. She moves hard against the rhythm he's set with his powerful thrusts. He never tires in this position. His sheer power and endurance never ceases to amaze her.

Monica wraps her arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers. He rests his forehead on hers and stares into her eyes as they fuck. He's never looked at her like this before. The thrill sends shivers through her body. She doesn't break eye contact with him. He's sweating, panting, but still his eyes remain locked with hers.

She feels his penis twitch inside of her, he's nearing climax. She moves one of her hands in between their bodies and strokes her clit, she wants their orgasms as close together as possible.

Knowle smirks, he enjoys knowing she's fondling herself.

"Like to fuck yourself, Mon'?" He thrusts into her harder, and she lets out a soft cry. "That's hot "

Yet his eyes don't leave hers.

Monica bites her lower lip and breaks contact with his eyes to throw her head back and close her eyes. She arches her back and feels her nipples harden as her body quakes through a very powerful orgasm. She presses her fingers hard against her clit, rubbing herself harder as she rides out her climax.

She screams. Her muscles tighten around his hard cock, contracting, throbbing. He buries his face in the crook of her neck and grunts loudly through his own orgasm. She feels the warmth of his semen seep into her body, filling her.

She runs her hands into his hair and holds his head against her chest. She sighs, content. Her body begins to relax.

She lowers her feet to the floor. She breathes deep to help her muscles relax so they can get out of this position on the wall. He pulls away from her and his limp penis slips out of her slowly. She's still rather tight around him, he moans.

Monica steps away from him and feels their warm juices seep out in between her legs. She walks to John's desk and grabs a tissue. She wipes down her inner thighs. She hears Knowle zipping up his pants. Is he going to leave already? She wants to talk.

"Knowle ?"

She turns to look at him.

"Yeah?" "Please don't leave yet, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What about?" "Us."

Knowle checks his wrist watch. She knows he's going to invent an excuse to leave.

"You said you love me." She says this with the slightest hint of hesitation.

His eyes lock with hers. She knows he didn't just say that in the passion of the moment. He means it. Her heartbeat races.

"You'll need to air out your office so John doesn't figure out you were smoking down here." Knowle ignores what she said. He walks to the door. "I'll see you soon."

And with that he leaves the office. She hears him walk down the hallway and press the button for the elevator, the doors open. He's gotten in.

"I love you too." She sighs and continues to clean up.

Out in the hallway, Knowle's hand has kept the elevator door open. He heard her say she loves him. He hesitates to stay. He hesitates to make their relationship more than just sex, but his job, he's more committed to his job. There's no time right now for love. There are more important things he needs to take care of. More important than himself and what he wants out of life. He has other obligations.

He steps away from the elevator door and leans on the wall. The elevator doors shut. Maybe one day when things have settled down. Maybe but until then it's best their relationship remain non-existent.

THE END

If you enjoyed this story I would love to hear from you. Please send your feedback to the following e-mail address:

(constructive criticism is also welcome) 


End file.
